


Ежик

by shizandra



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizandra/pseuds/shizandra
Summary: Он вспыльчивый, эмоциональный, грубоватый. Настоящий ежик, который при любой опасности сразу выставляет свои иголки и никому не позволяет дотронуться до своего мягкого и нежного нутра. Ему некогда и не у кого было учиться манерам, обхождению, умению показывать свои эмоции. Для него привязанность – это слабость, демонстрировать ее – подставить спину под удар. Он весь в своей броне, по которой то и дело проскакивают молнии, но Лань Си Чэнь никогда не боялся ни боли, ни трудностей.





	Ежик

**Author's Note:**

> Без смысла.   
> Много и много флаффа. Очень много.   
> Написано по этим артам (если что, это просто 3 части):  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847121/v847121479/f6c95/rkeIQMh8xSk.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847121/v847121479/f6c9d/d5MB89RoJh8.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847121/v847121479/f6ca5/Ut__rjZvnFQ.jpg

Он вспыльчивый, эмоциональный, грубоватый. Настоящий ежик, который при любой опасности сразу выставляет свои иголки и никому не позволяет дотронуться до своего мягкого и нежного нутра. Ему некогда и не у кого было учиться манерам, обхождению, умению показывать свои эмоции. Для него привязанность — это слабость, демонстрировать ее — подставить спину под удар. Он весь в своей броне, по которой то и дело проскакивают молнии, но Лань Си Чэнь никогда не боялся ни боли, ни трудностей. Тем более, что награда за старания стоит всех усилий.

Лань Си Чэнь задул почти все свечи, оставив только две. Мягкий рассеянный свет окутал комнату негой и томной сладостью. Каплю ароматического масла, только чтобы усилить и без того волнующий аромат лотоса. От нетерпения подрагивали пальцы, но сегодня он будет сдержан. Они давно не виделись, а это значит, что ему снова предстоит борьба. И пусть ее исход известен заранее, это не умаляет ее накала и серьезности. Его долго не было, и один милый ежик наверняка забыл, как это бывает — кому-то довериться настолько.

Лань Си Чэнь опустился на край большой постели, как дверь в комнату тихонько скрипнула. По стенам заплясали тени, рожденные потревоженным пламенем свеч. Стук, короткий выдох, и у Лань Си Чэня уже почти привычно перехватило дыхание. Что ж, можно сказать, что он тоже немного подзабыл. В его глазах Цзян Чэн всегда был красив, но именно такой он был способен свести с ума, лишив контроля. Распущенные, лежащие на плечах еще чуть влажные волосы, две волнистые прядки, обрамляющие лицо, и глубокие, прозрачные глаза, в свете свечей ставшие какого-то совершенно неземного оттенка.

Под его взглядом Цзян Чэн повел плечами, свел брови, поджал губы:  
— Почему ты так смотришь?

О, это даже не грубо. Особенно, если по сравнению с его первым «Чего уставился?» Может, не все так плохо?  
— Потому что ты прекрасен, и я любуюсь тобой, — с искренним восхищением выдохнул Лань Си Чэнь. С Цзян Чэном он всегда был максимально искренен. Может, поэтому ему единственному тот позволил зайти так далеко. Подойти так близко. Отдать в его руки контроль и заботу о себе.

— Не смешно, — фыркнул Цзян Чэн, на мгновение отвел взгляд, а когда вернул, Лань Си Чэнь протянул ему руку.

— Я не смеюсь. И я соскучился. Без тебя рядом все не так. Я так давно тебя не видел. Ну же, Цзян Чэн, подойди, я так хочу тебя обнять. — Рвется с губ милое и интимное «Вань Ин», но для этого еще рано. И просить совсем не стыдно. Особенно, когда они оба знают, что это не просьба. — Пожалуйста.

Цзя Чэн закусил губу, и Лань Си Чэнь медленно выдохнул, беря под контроль мгновенно вспыхнувшее тело. Как можно быть таким невинным, очаровательно-наивным и непристойным одновременно? Цзян Чэн не играет, он далек от кокетства и осознанных попыток быть соблазнительным. Но что-то в нем, что-то глубинное, когда-то тщательно задавленное прорывается наружу, и тогда Лань Си Чэню только и остается, что пытаться сохранять контроль и считать до десяти.

Цзян Чэн не хочет, чтобы его уговаривали. Не приемлет давления. Ему нужна свобода. Свобода выбора, которого на самом деле нет. И они оба это знают. Но Цзян Чэну иногда нужно время, чтобы переступить через себя. Через собственную неуверенность, поверить, что он нужен и желанен. Что это не шутка, что его никто не оттолкнет. Что его просто любят. Очень любят. Просто за то, что он есть.

Лань Си Чэнь никогда не торопил его, отлично понимая. Только смотрел открыто и улыбался мягко, чуть колюче, давая возможность увидеть свою страсть и силу своего желания. И в этот раз он не изменил правилам. И Цзян Чэн, пусть и с заминкой, шагнул вперед, вкладывая пальцы в его ладонь.

Лань Си Чэнь никогда не представлял, как это происходит у его брата с его супругом. Но, зная темпераменты обоих, мог предположить, что быстро, резко и с каплей боли. Но у них с Цзян Чэном все по-другому. Контроля, резкости и боли хватало и за порогом этой комнаты. Цзян Чэн вручал ему всего себя, и Лань Си Чэнь не собирался рушить из-за страсти это хрупкое доверие, которое завоевывал с таким трудом. Только когда Цзян Чэн попросит сам. А он попросит. Обязательно. Поверит в себя и тогда…

Лань Си Чэнь мысленно облизнулся, а наяву потянул Цзян Чэна к себе. Усадил на свои колени, пропустил между пальцев эти две прядки, которые когда-то свели его с ума и, взяв в ладони его лицо, привлек к себе.

Первый после долгой разлуки поцелуй оказался глубоким, жадным, очень долгим и громким. И когда он закончился, для слов уже не было места. Целуя и целуя приоткрытые, податливые, обветренные губы, Лань Си Чэнь уложил Цзян Чэна на постель, невесомо погладил по плечу, почувствовав мгновенное напряжение. Впрочем, оно ушло почти сразу. Цзян Чэн расслабился, потянулся сам, и Лань Си Чэнь замер под его ласками. Его милый ежик так редко баловал его таким вниманием, что сейчас он ловил каждое его касание, каждый отзвук в собственном теле. Откровенно млел, позволяя увидеть удовольствие на собственном лице. И когда терпеть стало невозможно, сам опустился сверху на такого свободного, откровенного Цзян Чэна.

Избавиться от оставшейся одежды было просто и быстро, удержать себя в руках — намного сложнее. Но Цзян Чэн был таким чувствительным, таким чувственным… Его тело, не особо разбалованное ласками, отзывалось охотно и жадно, подставляясь так недвусмысленно и наивно-непристойно, что не ответить было невозможно.

У Цзян Чэна маленькие соски, светло-коричневые, гладкие и невероятно чувствительные. Когда Лань Си Чэнь принимался за них, Цзян Чэна выгибало в дугу. Захлебываясь воздухом, неосознанно прижимая голову Лань Си Чэня в груди, он вскидывался, вздрагивал и, кажется, был готов вот-вот кончить от того, как сминает Лань Си Чэнь нежную плоть губами и тянет на себя, играя с вершинкой языком.

Цзян Чэн умел отдаваться. Так, чтобы до конца. До последней капли воздуха, до последнего удара сердца. И если доверялся — то сам раздвигал бедра, сам насаживался на пальцы, и сам тянул к себе. Его тело, тугое, восхитительное, принимало неохотно, сопротивлялось, но он никогда не пытался отстраниться или уйти. И только выдыхал, когда уходил дискомфорт, а легкая саднящая боль размывалась удовольствием. О, Лань Си Чэнь отлично знал, как двигаться, чтобы у Цзян Чэна отказывали память и рассудок. И как ласкать его судорожно закушенные губы, чтобы они расслабились и приоткрылись.

Лань Си Чэнь обожал его голос. Низкий, с хрипотцой, сорванный, задыхающийся голос, стонущий его имя. Последний рубеж, последний замок контроля Цзян Чэна — эти вот стоны, которые так нравились Лань Си Чэню.

— Вань Ин… — имя, ласковое, интимное, сорвалось с губ Лань Си Чэня, заметалось между ними в такт движениям бедер. — А-Чэн…

Это значит, что собственного контроля и выдержки больше нет. Что у него остались только чувства, эмоции и ощущения. Гибкого восхитительного тела, горячих губ, затуманенных глаз любимого человека, чье удовольствие, такое яркое и громкое, растекалось удовольствием под собственной кожей и ударило в самое сердце, заставляя двигаться быстрее и быстрее. Пока перед глазами не вспыхнуло, а с собственных губ не сорвался протяжный сладкий стон…  
— Люблю тебя…

…- А-Чэн… — еще не насытившийся, но уже счастливый Лань Си Чэнь сам себе напоминал кота. Он крепко обнимал Цзян Чэна, одной рукой перебирая пряди, а другой дразня влажный, еще не совсем закрывшийся вход в тело. Эта острая ласка всегда сводила Цзян Чэна с ума. Потерявшийся в своих ощущениях, он метался в объятиях, не в силах ни потребовать остановиться, ни попросить продолжить. Еще одно чувствительное местечко на любимом теле. Очень и очень чувствительное… настолько, что…

Цзян Чэн вскрикнул, задрожав от сухого оргазма, и обмяк, дыша со всхлипами.

…он просто не мог удержаться.

— Лань Хуань, достаточно, — еле слышно произнес Цзян Чэн, как только немного пришел в себя, и Лань Си Чэнь согласно мурлыкнул. На ближайший час, пожалуй, действительно хватит. Цзян Чэн сейчас такой мягкий, открытый, расслабленный и покорный. Его милый ежик, спрятавший свои иголки. Это совершенно особенное удовольствие. Такой Цзян Чэн позволял творить с собой все, хочется Лань Си Чэню. А тому хотелось обниматься и долго, лениво и томно целоваться.

Ежик…


End file.
